Catwomen
by Missnephilim
Summary: When Erica finds out Stiles and Derek are hiding their relationship from the rest of the pack she feels it's her duty to tell the rest of the pack. Might as well have a bit of fun with it.


**Catwomen**

 **It was late on a Friday night and Erica was extremely bored. Boyd was out with his parents, Isaac was over at Scott's probably sucking face and Derek was… well… Derek. She didn't really care what Jackson and Lydia were doing.**

 **She had spent the first few hours of her evening doing some online shopping, and then doing some reading which she quickly got bored of and now she was laying on her bed staring at the celling of her room in the Hale house.**

 **The Hale house had recently been rebuilt and in her honest opinion it looked amazing. Everyone had their own room and the kitchen was huge. Stiles was always in the kitchen cooking for the other members of the pack. She loved when he cooked. Her werewolf senses could pick up his mad cooking skills from miles away.**

 **Speaking of Stiles he was at his house tonight. He said he wanted to spend some time with his dad and make sure he wasn't eating too badly.**

 **As Erica lay on her bed she decided to pay Stiles a late night visit. It was only 8pm so he shouldn't be asleep.**

 **Erica walked out of the hale house and started her short walk to the Stilinski household. She arrived at her destination in under 10 minutes. Thank god for werewolf speed.**

 **When she opened the window leading to Stiles' room she could hear the showing running in the bathroom across the hall. She listened again and could only hear one heartbeat which meant the sheriff was working late. She decided to wait for Stiles to finish in the shower so she sat on the edge on his bed.**

 **Once she had sat down she found Stiles' phone on his bedside table.**

 **Erica knew she shouldn't go through his phone but she was bored and knew there can't be much on his phone.**

 **She unlocked the phone and decided to look through his most recent text messages. Surprisingly the last person Stiles had texted was Derek.**

 **They seemed to have extremely long conversations. She thought she would see many threat messages from Derek but that was the complete opposite of what she found.**

 _ **To Derek Hale: morning sourwolf**_ __

 _ **From Derek Hale: morning baby. Are you coming over today? I missed you last night!**_

 **Wow who knew Derek could be so lovey dovey. Derek had called Stiles baby. What was that about? Were Derek and Stiles seeing each other? She couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her and read on.**

 _ **To Derek hale: I missed you to. I am defiantly coming over today we have something we need to finish…remember ;) I think it had something to do with you, me, no clothes and a bed?**_

 _ **From Derek Hale: you're such a dirty little shit you know that right?**_

 _ **To Derek hale: shut up sourwolf I'm your dirty little shit!**_

 **There was a part of Erica that knew she should be doing this. If Derek found out that she read these messages he would beat her to a bloody pulp. However, she felt strange that Stiles and Derek liked each other. She kind of felt … happy. The idea that maybe Stiles could be mom to the rest of the pack made Erica's wolf jump in excitement.**

 **She was brought out of these thoughts by the sound of the shower turning off in the bathroom. She returning the phone to its place on the bed side table and sat back on the bed trying to look as innocent as she could.**

 **When Stiles walked into the room in only a pair of sweat pants he had a minor heart attack.**

" **Jesus Christ Erica! How long have you been here?" Stiles practically yelled. Erica could hear his heart racing in his chest and want to laugh at how fast it was.**

" **Not long" she lied "I was bored at home so I decided to pay you a visit"**

" **Ok well erm hi. Not sure how much I can entertain you but I guess as long as you don't wreck anything your welcome to stay." He said as he pulled on an AC/DC shirt.**

" **So…what do you plan to do for the rest of the night?" To be honest Erica desperately wanted to ask about him about Derek but in her head she was formulating a plan for the training session tomorrow.**

" **Not much. Might watch a movie and then sleep"**

 **For the next few hours they watched Divergent and then The Mortal Instruments. After a while Stiles had fallen asleep so Erica decided to turn the TV off and head back to the Hale house.**

 **Once she was back in the security of her own room she began planning what she was going to do about Stiles and Derek. It was only once she had finished planning she realised she was extremely tired and decided to go to sleep.**

 **The next morning Derek woke up and went for his usual 10K run. He had training today so it gave him a chance to see Stiles.**

 **When he got back to the house he saw Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Lydia and the twins outside his house. That meant that they were waiting for Stiles and Danny.**

 **When the two humans did show up they had brought groceries and said they were going to make lunch after training.**

" **Okay guys let's start with some pair work. Isaac your with Boyd, Erica you got Jackson, Ethan and Scott and Aidan I got you."**

 **All Derek got was nods and grumbles in reply.**

 **After 1 hour of sparring they decided to make training a bit more fun but seeing who could beat their alpha.**

" **Okay. Who's first?" Derek asked as he looked at his pack.**

" **I'll do it. I'm gonna lose anyway so I might as well get it out of the way." Isaac said as he approached his alpha.**

 **Isaac tried his hardest for the first two minutes. He wanted to prove he could do something. Derek dodged his every move. After 5 minutes Derek had Isaac on the floor begging for mercy.**

" **I'm done! I'm done Derek!" Isaac screamed.**

 **After Derek fought and beat everyone in his pack except Erica he was starting to feel proud of himself.**

 **Little did he know that Erica had a huge advantage. Before approaching her alpha she took one last glance at the three humans that were sitting on the front steps.**

 **Lydia was sitting on Aiden's knee and Ethan was sitting in between Danny's legs. Stiles sat in front of the twins and was watching intensely.**

 **With a smirk Erica turned back and began walking slowly towards Derek. When fighting someone stronger than you, you need to be able to distract them. Get the attention to something other than you.**

" **So alpha how's your girlfriend" Erica knew Derek was going to kill her for this but the pack deserves to know.**

" **What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend. I'm single" Derek replied already annoyed.**

" **Is that so? I could have sworn you were in a relationship"**

 **Derek ran at Erica and threw her to the ground. This was a minor setback but Erica continued.**

" **Oh wait you don't have a girlfriend. You have a boyfriend. Isn't that right** _ **sourwolf**_ **"**

" **Oh shit" everyone heard Stiles mutter under his breath. "Last night you went through my phone didn't you?" Stiles shouted as he approached a fuming Derek and a smug Erica.**

" **Why would you do something like that Erica? You have no right to invade Stiles' privacy like that!" Derek exclaimed as he glared daggers at Erica.**

" **Look I have a reason. I didn't go through Stiles' phone on purpose I was bored and just decided to go through his messages. I didn't expect to find what I did but I'm glad I did." At this point the whole pack was circled around Stiles, Derek and Erica. "This pack needs the two of you. It needs a mom and dad and that's exactly what you guys are. When we need help on homework or relationships we always go to you stiles. When we need help control our urges we go to you Derek not as our alpha but as our father."**

 **Everyone stared wide eyed at Erica and he sudden outburst.**

" **She's right you know" Scott interjected.**

" **I always thought of you as dad Derek. The moment you turned me you became my real father" Isaac said as he and Scott walked behind Erica as to show their support.**

" **Me and Lydia may not be wolves but we still feel the parent bond they do" Danny said as he to walked behind Erica. Soon the twins, Jackson, Boyd and Lydia joined them.**

 **When Erica spoke again her voice was cracked "You are everything to us. We want you to be able to trust us. We know you guys love each other."**

 **Stiles and Derek stood with wide eyes and open mouths. Stiles had tears in his eyes and for once had nothing to say. Derek stood close to Stiles and was silent.**

 **After a few moments Stiles rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Erica.**

" **That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say!" Stiles now had tears rolling down his cheeks.**

" **It was the truth. 100% truth." Erica said as she turned to look at Derek who was smiling.**

" **Wow Erica. That was so sweet." He said as he too approached her and hugged his mate and Erica. It soon turned into a huge pack hug.**

 **Everyone was smiling and hugging for ages before people decided to pull away.**

" **We love you mom and dad!" Ethan shouted making the whole pack laugh.**

" **We love you guys too" Derek said as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist. "But I think I love you the most."**

 **Stiles starred at Derek in shock. Derek had never said he loved him in the whole year they had been secretly dating. When he spoke it came out as a horse whisper "I love you too".**

 **Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles' lips. It was a gently kiss but it felt so secure. It felt like the whole world didn't matter. It was the two of them and no one else.**

 **The pack awed at their parents as Lydia snapped pictures and sent them to the whole pack.**

 **When Stiles and Derek pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and breathed heavily.**

" **I love you Stiles Stilinski!"**

" **I love you too Sourwolf!"**


End file.
